


beta readers needed!!

by jengamilk, setsuka_has_two_hands (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Get it?, Not Beta Read, beta readers needed !!!, heheheh, ill stop now, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jengamilk/pseuds/jengamilk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/pseuds/setsuka_has_two_hands
Summary: eepers,, hey,,we are in need of beta readers, and while we know ao3 technically isn't the best place to find them, it's all we could think of.more info inside ><
Comments: 4





	beta readers needed!!

hello! 

me and my friend are currently working on two major danganronpa related projects, and we realised that we would probably need beta readers. 

i know ao3 technically isn't the place to go fishing for beta readers, but... it's all we could think of. 

anyway, one of the projects is a fangan formatted in the style of a script, and another is this long fanfiction. both are fairly new; the fangan has around 15 pages written, and the fan fic has 4 long chapters written, but to get them to be any good, we probably will need beta readers.

let us know in the comments if you're interested ><


End file.
